1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to remote control and, more particularly, to gesture-based remote control to operate a device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Remote controls provide convenient operation of equipment from a distance. Many consumer electronic devices are equipped with a variety of remote control features. Implementing numerous features on a remote control may result in a complex and inconvenient user interface.